


Privé

by dulcisomnia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: '00 After Dark, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Jeno, Creampie, Jaemin is the Best Best Friend Ever, Jeno navel piercing rights, M/M, Praise Kink, Renjun is Whipped asf, Strippers & Strip Clubs, This is sweeter than you think, Top Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcisomnia/pseuds/dulcisomnia
Summary: Jeno, who worked at a strip club, never did private sessions for anyone and declined every proposal that appeared. That seemed to be his rule until a certain man entered his life and started to tempt him to make an exception.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115
Collections: '00 After Dark





	Privé

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD since i have so much to say i won't say ANYTHING. just a big ass thank you to tarja, blue and letitia for helping me with this so many times during the writing process, to everyone (mostly bee) who encouraged me and hyped me up, to my dear prompter, and obviously: to the fest!!!  
> i hope you all enjoy reading~~~

"Another guy showed up asking about you today." Jaehyun, the bartender, said over the loud music, taking Jeno's attention off of his cell phone and onto him while he put a beer in front of the younger man.

"What?" Jeno asked, leaning over the counter to hear what he would say next.

He didn't explain immediately because his name was called by someone else, and Jeno's eyes followed his movements behind the counter while he drank his own beer. He served some drinks to the few customers who were still in the club even after all the strippers were done with their shows, just like Jeno. Most of his co-workers were already gone, but he always religiously drank something after work before he went home – meaning that he was the only stripper there. After a few minutes Jaehyun came back, sighing tiredly.

"As I was saying, just when you finished today another guy came here to ask if you do private shows. And yes, before you ask, as always I said no. He just caught my attention because I only saw him here, like, twice, and he wasn't as insistent and annoying as most people usually are. When I said no he just nodded and left. I kind of felt sorry for him."

"Just because of that? You're so weak." He rolled his eyes, "Admit it, he was cute, wasn't he?" Jaehyun mimicked his action, making the younger laugh.

"He was okay, but not my type. Too short for me." He joked while cleaning the counter with a wet washcloth, smiling until Jeno opened his mouth again.

"I know, I know, your type is Johnny, who is right there at the exit looking at you like he's going to rip off your tie." He teased, waving to the security guard standing at the door and making Jaehyun cover his face in shame.

"Shut the fuck up! Why don't you go home? Today is only Wednesday, I bet you have class tomorrow morning!" He said, pushing on Jeno's shoulder while the other just laughed. "Get out of here, damn brat!"

"You’re right, I need to go. Just don’t think I don’t know you smell this good because today is the day that just the two of you will stay behind to close the club, okay?" He only didn't get slapped because he was already walking away from the counter, drinking the last sips of his beer before throwing the bottle in the trash. "Bye, see you on Friday!" He said to the security guards at the exit, leaving the partially full club that would continue to play loud music until dawn.

Jeno sighed and stretched as soon as he breathed the air outside, walking to the side street to find his bike and leave after another night of work, not knowing that Jaehyun's guy was about to enter his life for good.

***

Jeno didn't think about it that night, the next day or Friday when he got to work. Because all the unknown faces he sees at the club, while moving his body to the music and taking his clothes off in the slowest and most sensual way possible, he didn’t expect to see more than one or a few times again. 

But as soon as his and Jaehyun's eyes met casually that Friday after Jeno went up on stage, he saw him move his head towards a table just in front of where he was stripping that night’s clothes – a corny sailor costume – and Jeno knew immediately what he meant, what he was trying to signal. He looked around for a little while. There were around ten small stages spread across the club space and there were only a few tables facing where Jeno was standing, something like twelve pairs of eyes watching him. One of them belonged to that too-short-cute guy.

Their gazes locked through Jeno's messy hair and he didn't look away while unbuttoning his tight white shirt, moving his hips slowly to the music and under the colorful lights swinging around. The uniform blazer had already followed the same fate as the white hat that had been on his head before and it took Jeno a long time to take off his shirt, teasing and biting his lip while smiling.

He was used to doing that, but at that moment Jeno was also taking a sweet moment to look at the guy, evaluating every detail he could under the dim, colorful lighting of the room. He thought the other was handsome right away, dressed in a beautiful suit cut exactly for his body and with his dark hair combed back. Even his aura screamed wealth and luxury. Jeno learned to recognize this after a good few months of seeing men of the same rank putting a lot of money under his name after watching his shows, as well as ordering the most expensive drinks at the bar. They all wear suits that look perfect on their bodies and always seem to have come straight from work to spend their money on drinks and handsome girls and guys.

He chuckled to himself when he realized the other was really short and small as Jaehyun said, something obvious even though he was sitting. But even so he looked serious, concentration written all over his face, arms crossed over his chest while his gaze followed Jeno's every move attentively.

Jeno liked that, liked the way he seemed to be the center of the man's attention when he was usually just a beautiful detail in the environment for the people who attended the club just to drink and talk.

But anyway, he didn't focus on that for a long time. He had already taken off his belt and opened his pants, so what comes next is the most important moment of the night. He just turned on his back, chasing away those thoughts and focusing on moving his sculpted body in the most beautiful way he could.

That was just a guy, one more who would watch Jeno until he got tired and went looking for another source of fun. And because of that, he shouldn't waste too much time thinking about him, Jeno thought.

***

Contrary to his expectations, the following Wednesday he was there. And on Friday too. And the next and the next. And every time Jeno received his weekly salary, the extra money added to it was almost double what he was used to, more than he ever received even during the busiest weeks. But that wasn't what amazed him the most.

Unlike what he thought, the guy didn't disappear when he realized his money wouldn't change Jeno's mind about the private sessions; he didn't force him to talk to him by himself to try to convince Jeno about it and the amazed way he looked at the stripper didn’t change over the weeks, proving he wasn’t one of those guys the club have to deal with sometimes: people who become obsessed with a stripper after a “no”.

Every week Jaehyun laughed at his face. And nudged his ribs and teased him. Because he sees that Jeno looks around when he goes on stage until he finds the guy there. He sees that Jeno makes eye contact with him though he never does it with anyone else. He sees that Jeno is paying his tongue for calling him weak. And he knows, even if Jeno doesn't admit it, that he is rethinking about accepting that proposal.

And Jeno really is. He rethinks every time he feels the other's eyes on his body, every time their eyes meet and lock, every time Jeno feels that his gaze is so focused on his body that it almost feels penetrating. Jeno can not help but rethink his decision after watching for so many weeks the way the other looks at him, because when he goes up on the stage, his gaze is literally the only one that doesn't make Jeno feel like a toy or a piece of meat. He's not like those stupid drunks who watch him with a disgusting smirk. He's there, watching him as if he's the most beautiful thing in the world and locking eyes with Jeno as if trying to show that his body is not the only thing that matters in him. What could he lose by exchanging all these old, disgusting guys for him?

At some point, he is more than willing to find out.

***

"Jaehyun."

"Oh, hi, Jeno!" He was drying some glasses and turned with a smile to look at the youngest. "Is it just my impression or did you arrive earlier today?"

"Yes, I arrived early... Because I wanted to talk to you." Jaehyun stared at him, reading in Jeno's expression that he was embarrassed and avoiding looking him in the eye.

"And… What is it about?"

"Today… Today, when the show is over and I'm in the locker room... I want you to tell _that_ guy that I accept to do private sessions for him." And he slid a paper on the counter to Jaehyun, who was looking at him with a smile that shows he's ready to tease. "My number is there, tell him he can contact me."

And Jeno disappeared in the back of the club the moment Jaehyun looked down at the paper in front of him, making him laugh at his shyness. Jeno likes to tease, but he's the one who can't take it when it's aimed at him. Adorable, thinks Jaehyun.

***

If asked, Jeno wouldn't admit it, but he _waited_ for a message or call that night when he got home.

He laid down on the bed and rolled over, stared at the ceiling, bit at a nail or two while waiting… Until finally falling asleep, without a single notification on his cell phone.

He woke up late on Saturday morning, rubbing his eyes while listening to Jaemin sing from their kitchen as always, making noises with pots and pans. Jeno hoped it was around 11 am and Jaemin woke up just now because it meant they would have a delicious brunch. He lazily fumbled for his cell phone to check the time, and it was only then that his mind clicked, causing him to widen his eyes and lift his torso, looking around with blurry eyes. His cell phone was almost falling off the bed and Jeno almost fell as well when rolling to pick it up.

And there was the message, glowing with an unknown number on his screen and with a sending time of a few hours ago, very early in the morning. His eyes were still focusing, trying to read the message when Jaemin burst through the door, saying an overly excited good morning and making his friend startle before looking at him.

"God's sake, Jaemin!"

"Don't yell at me or I'll leave you starving for days!" He shouted back pointing a finger and making Jeno laugh. "C'mon, I made us brunch." He said, turning his back but stopping when Jeno spoke again.

"Wait, I have important things to do."

"Mhm?" He hummed, looking at him with big, curious eyes.

"I–… Well..."

***

Leaving aside the tons of questions Jaemin asked when Jeno told him about the private sessions and all his worries, after their brunch and the sermon session about how he's going crazy, Jeno managed to talk to his client, who he now knows is named Renjun.

Jeno was so nervous in the beginning, biting his nails and taking a long time to decide what to reply to each message, but the other was kind and casual and he probably figured the things Jeno might be thinking, because he talked very politely to be sure he wasn't scaring him and didn't act as if Jeno was something he was just buying. It helped Jeno to take a deep breath and just talk like a normal person instead of panicking like previously.

A silly smile bloomed on his face when Renjun said he was nervous since when he talked to Jaehyun the night before, thinking that it would never happen, that Jeno would never accept his proposal. And for some reason, knowing that they were feeling similar things made Jeno relax, made him just spread out on the bed and agree with Renjun about all the decisions in a casual and more confident way. He needed it. He needed to feel in control, feel that he was trusting a guy that he really could trust and not putting himself at a risk dealing with a fucking weirdo, as Jaemin had said earlier with worried eyes. 

They talked about the place, prices, date, everything they should agree on together. Jeno just warned that he still needed to talk to his boss about it, since outside the club Donghyuck was unable to guarantee the strippers' safety and he always made it clear that he doesn't think accepting these proposals is a good idea, something that received an unexpected answer from Renjun:

 **Renjun** : _"Oh, to Hyuck? I talked to him about it and he said that if I make you think he's best friends with a creep or if I scare you with my old man style he would come to my house to steal my cat. He doesn't even like cats."_

 **You** : _"You have a cat!!! And what, you are my boss' best friend??"_

 **Renjun** : _"Unfortunately"_

 **You** : _"NO"_

 **Renjun** : _"Yeah, I don't know what I did to deserve."_

 **You** : _“No, I mean, what the fuck, you two are so... different.”_

 **Renjun** : _“Yeah he says the same while laughing at my suits as if his printed shirts weren’t ridiculous as fuck.”_

***

As Jeno had thought, talking to Donghyuck was easy since he knew the man who wanted to hire him very well. He spent just a few minutes in Donghyuck's office talking about his decision about the private sessions and Jeno smiled when he heard him say sweetly and sincerely that it would be a shame to lose one of the most beautiful faces in the club. He’d miss that place too, to tell the truth, but it’s not like he couldn’t go there whenever he wanted. 

Before Jeno left, Donghyuck smiled and said one more thing; and Jeno couldn’t deny that it helped lift more weight off his shoulders.

“Renjun… Renjun is a nice guy, Jeno. Despite being boring as hell, I assure you that you won't regret meeting him.”

***

When Jeno walked into the elevator of the ridiculously expensive hotel with only his backpack on his back he felt nervous, as if he were going to the first date, or perhaps the most important job interview of his life. He stared at his sneakers while the box seemed to go up to the sky, trying to think of anything but how the clothes inside the backpack seemed to burn his skin.

When the elevator finally stopped at the top floor, Jeno followed the instructions of the receptionist – who looked him up and down when he arrived at the counter and said “a reservation in Huang Renjun’s name” a few minutes ago – going to the end of the corridor on the right. He took the card that was handed to him at the reception from his pocket and opened the door, turning the “do not disturb” sign on the handle before entering and closing the door behind him.

It was evident that a room in a hotel like this would be spectacular, but Jeno couldn't help but drop his jaw when he looked around, inspecting every detail curiously from his spot. The white furniture which matched the glossy marble floor, the cream-colored walls, the crystal pots full of flowers, a large leather sofa in front of a huge TV and the long white curtains that went from the ceiling to the floor and partially hid a glass wall providing a complete and wonderful view of the city in that early evening. Everything harmonizing perfectly and beautifully.

"You are early." Jeno startled, stopping looking at the details in the corner of the ceiling to face Renjun, who had appeared from the next room, probably the bedroom. "I’m sorry, it wasn't my intention to hide when you arrived." He laughed, approaching Jeno and looking him in the eyes, "You are even prettier up close, Jeno."

"T-Thank you," Jeno stuttered, letting out air he didn't know he had been holding since the moment Renjun took the first step towards him. "I didn't think you'd be here sooner than me."

"Oh, neither did I." And he started talking about traffic or something while putting his hands in his pants pockets and walking over to the glass wall, but Jeno didn't hear anything at all. He only paid attention to the ridiculously beautiful smile Renjun kept on his face as he spoke, the dimple in one of his cheeks, the fact that the blue suit he wore that day seemed very new, as if it was chosen and purchased especially for this day... And, God, Jeno couldn't stop wondering how there could be such a soft, soothing voice out there. “But anyway, I hope that being here doesn't make you uncomfortable. The bathroom is by the bedroom, but if you want I can leave while you get ready.”

"Don't worry, I'll be taking my clothes off in front of you in a few minutes anyways." Jeno held back the urge to laugh and roll his eyes when he saw Renjun look away and swallow, taking a few steps to enter the big room with an unbelievably large bed, looking around for some time before saying “I just need… Some time."

“Take as long as you want. Would you prefer me to leave?”

"It’s not necessary. Turn off the lights and leave only the lampshades on, please? I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait for me in bed.”

"O-Okay ..."

Jeno didn't look at Renjun again before walking to the bathroom and locking the door; he couldn't even. Jeno was acting all confident and sure but that was just it. Acting. His legs felt like jelly and the first thing he did when he entered the bathroom was let out a sigh, placing his sweaty hands on his hot, rosy cheeks. He was so fucking nervous. He was here, there was no turning back, but he had no idea what he should do when he goes out that door, when he is about to take his clothes off in front of just one person, with only one place to look: Renjun's deep, dark eyes. The eyes Jeno already knows that make him feel completely naked and under scrutiny.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, at the discreet makeup he did before leaving his house and his black, soft hair falling over his face naturally. He looked pretty. And then he silently repeated to himself that he could do this, that he was no longer a shy and afraid boy, he was there to do his job and that is what he was going to do. Jeno just needed to focus.

He left the bathroom not a few minutes later, making Renjun's heart jump in his chest when he heard the sound of the door. He threw his cell phone, which he was using in a failed attempt to distract himself, anywhere on that huge bed, looking up in time to see Jeno stopping in front of him, a tight black suit squeezing every curve of his sculpted body.

"Can I put on some music?"

"Yes, feel free."

Only then Renjun realized Jeno was carrying his backpack, watching him take out a small speaker and his cell phone from inside. He didn't pay attention to what Jeno was doing, to him connecting his cell phone to the speaker that shone in different colors and putting on a low music, similar to those that played in the club, with a slow and sensual beat. He just focused on Jeno, his stunning features, the way his bangs fell delicately over his dark eyes and his now overly red lips, indicating that Jeno had been biting them moments before. He followed the movements of his long, beautiful fingers depositing the speaker and the cell phone on some furniture on the other side of the room before his body moved slowly to close the large sliding doors that separated the suite from the rest, restricting the room to only have the dim lighting from the lampshades and speaker.

Renjun ran his eyes all over Jeno's body for the millionth time since the first time he saw him, making eye contact with him, a curious smile blooming on his face when he noticed something.

“This suit… What exactly is this about? It doesn't look like a costume like the ones you wore at the club.”

"Do you know Pandora's box?"

"Yeah."

“So… Today's concept is similar. What matters is not the suit, but what he keeps under it.” He explained, approaching again.

"Okay." He said, running his sweaty hands over his pants before looking away to speak again, “Mm... Once again Jeno, I know I've said this before, but before you start I want you to remember that you can stop and leave at any time, today or any day. Okay?”

"You're too sweet ..." He said with a tiny smile, before stepping forward with his hand on his tie. Renjun had to swallow thickly again.

They both knew that this night would be totally different from what they were used to, they knew that the chance of everything going wrong was there and, more than anything, they knew that this first night would define if what they were doing would go ahead or not.

And, dear God, Renjun was never so sure in his life that he wanted it to continue.

Absolutely none of Jeno's shows at the club could compare to him there, two steps away from Renjun's touch, his eyes connected to his while Jeno took his sweet time slipping every piece of clothing from his body torturously slowly. He moved his hips while running his hands over his thin, sculpted waist and the blazer and tie fell to the ground one after the other, making Renjun more anxious by the second. His shoes were kicked to the corner of the room and Jeno took a spin on his own axis before finally unbuttoning his tight white shirt, slowly revealing every inch of his chest and belly until... Oh.

Renjun couldn't help his chin from falling and eyes from widening, making Jeno giggle.

“Do you like it? You probably never saw since the stage is a little far from the tables...”

"Yes, I– God..." He stammered, running his fingers through his hair as if it would help him regain his posture.

Jeno has a navel piercing. A delicate jewel that shone in the dim light of the room and caught Renjun's attention so much that he noticed a leather belt surrounding Jeno's thin waist, just above the piercing, moments later. The belt was connected on the sides by strips that disappeared into Jeno's still closed pants, something that obviously sparked immense curiosity in the older one. Their gazes locked once more. And Jeno wore a dangerous smile, a smile that made it clear that the part he had been waiting for the most has begun now.

And he was so mean. So damn teasing, crossing the space between him and Renjun and making the eldest bewildered and wide-eyed, resting his hands behind him on the bed so that he might not be sucked in by Jeno's beauty at that very moment. Meanwhile, a part of Jeno’s mind asked himself what the fuck he was doing, what happened to make him think it would be a good idea to cross that space, remove those pants so close to the other's touch and even turn on his back and slowly slide his hands down his ass, squeezing it while looking at him over his shoulder.

But Jeno didn't know. He was just addicted to how much attention he was able to capture from Renjun, how his eyes sparkled and burned into his body, how his reactions, like sighing audibly and squeezing the sheets between his fingers, made Jeno feel like he was the center of the world at that very moment.

Meanwhile, Renjun just wanted to choke on his own saliva or maybe get out of there so Jeno wouldn't see how tight his pants had become at the front, because he even felt sweat running down his temple while he tried to not stare at the stripper’s thighs more than necessary. At how the three thigh belts connected to each other by the side leather band were gripping those plump, soft and pale thighs tightly, outlining Jeno's body in a beautiful and sinful way.

"It looks so beautiful on you, pretty."

"Yeah?" Jeno's voice came out as a whine, weak, low and soft, because he was not expecting to hear the praise, and his hands were shaking slightly as he released the part of the belt that was attached to his waist.

“Yeah, the most beautiful of all, babe. You drive me so crazy, Jeno." And that made Jeno whimper again, making Renjun just want to die.

God, he tried so, so hard not to blush in embarrassment when Jeno put his foot in the middle of his legs to start unbuckling each belt and noticed the bulge there, smirking shamelessly.

"I’m sorry."

"Don’t be sorry for being turned on because of me." He replied, loosening his first belt.

And then he detached the other and the other, one by one, from each leg.

And maybe Renjun would die in an hour or even in a matter of seconds, who knows.

***

The ending was the only strange and, perhaps, uncomfortable part. Coincidentally, Jeno finished untying all parts of that belt around the time that the alarm clock on Renjun's cell phone rang, signaling the end of their time and marking the end of Jeno's first private session. But after that neither of them knew if they should say anything.

Jeno did not know how to hide his flushed face while picking up his clothes from the floor, trying not to look at Renjun's face, while the older one wondered if Jeno’s silence was a sudden wave of shame or something.

“I… I'm going to leave and let you alone. I booked this room until tomorrow morning for you, so you can relax and rest. Text me later to tell me if you liked it, we can always change the location.”

"What? Oh my God, no, I can't accept that! This place is stupidly expensive, Renjun.” He protested, looking at him with wide eyes, seeing Renjun already opening the bedroom door and smiling at him.

“It is, so enjoy it. You can order anything from the menu because I already paid for it, okay? Oh, and if you like wines you need to see what they have, I guarantee you will not regret it. Bye, Jeno, talk to you later.” And he just waved to him, leaving without even giving him a chance to answer.

"I… Thank you," he said more to himself, sighing when he heard the automatic door lock.

Jeno went back to bed, throwing the clothes he collected moments ago and taking a few moments to think what he should do first. Wasting someone else's money was not an option… So he decided to follow the elder's advice, rolling his eyes at the thought of the carefree way Renjun talked about paying for a room that probably cost a few hundred bucks to rent. He walked to the next room, specifically to the furniture closest at the entrance where he saw some menus when he arrived. He tried not to think that Renjun was completely insane as he scanned the prices of bottles of wine they had at the hotel, all with the same number of digits or more than what Jeno would receive working a whole month.

“Okay…”

He tried not to think about what was happening let alone about Renjun while relaxing in the whirlpool bath, while eating some ridiculously tasty snacks that he wouldn't know how to say the names and while lying without any clothes on the king-size bed centered in that luxury room... But he obviously couldn't.

On the contrary, he thought about literally everything related to Renjun; his voice, the way the scent of his perfume filled the whole room, about how, close up, he could see that he may be around eight years older than Jeno and also about how the night went perfectly well and comfortable, relieving any doubts that might remain in his mind. Renjun never made any mention of touching Jeno, or crossing any dangerous lines, much less of getting too close and invading Jeno's personal space.

That night was better than Jeno could have imagined. And maybe, just maybe, he was so satisfied that he even took some time to take pictures in every corner of that place to make Jaemin envious, all just to make that night last a little longer, laughing at his best friend's messages until finally falling asleep.

***

 **Renjun** :

**__** _“Hey Jeno, look”_

_[photo attached]_

_“This is my cat, Chenle, I forgot to show you.”_

_“He doesn't usually smell me, but he hasn't left my lap since I arrived. Maybe he liked you.”_

***

The proof that they had a good start is that, from that day on, everything went well and at some point they even built their own routine.

There were no uncomfortable silences and nobody blushing in total embarrassment anymore. They blush often, it happens when Renjun can't stand how beautiful Jeno is, or when an outfit is sometimes too provocative. When it came to Jeno, it happens when he's being praised by Renjun from head to toe, listening to his voice – hoarse and muffled by the music – making it evident how absolutely crazy he is for every curve, every part of Jeno's body, every compliment and nickname making Jeno feel hot, but also warm and adored.

Jeno tried to push all these conclusions to the back of his mind for a while, but it didn't last long. It was useless to try to deny that he felt comfortable in that situation, that he liked to be in that hotel room with Renjun, in that exact hour when it was just the two of them, the same dim lighting and low music, Renjun’s eyes only on him and nothing else in the world and Jeno moving, stripping, opening himself to him.

The weeks go by and they keep with their routine and those two weekly sessions, Renjun spoiling Jeno by letting him stay in that hotel room where he’s even getting used to spending the night. And Jeno was satisfied. In fact, more than satisfied, he felt happy. Dealing with an audience was always tiring, always difficult, and it wasn’t uncommon for Jeno to deal with unbearable guys who wanted to take him home anyhow. Now there’s no such thing. There's only him and Renjun, in their own space, with nobody else.

Under Renjun's eyes, and only his, Jeno feels so special, so wanted. No matter how much time passes, how many sessions they already had, Jeno's impact on Renjun is always evident, always plain, always overpowering. Even though their relationship is lighter, even though they talk and laugh together both before and after sessions and eventually through messages. When it’s only him, Jeno and the clothes he’s about to take off, it always feels like it’s the first time Renjun is seeing his body. Jeno always has the same impact, the same power over the man. Jeno always makes Renjun swallow thickly, makes him have a hard time maintaining his composure and controlling his own reactions. It’s because of this that Jeno thinks it’s super cute the way he tries not to stare too much some points in his body that could embarrass him, even if at a certain point, God, it was obvious that he’s no longer the only one between the two of them getting hard in his underwear during those stripteases.

Exactly because of these and multiple other small and sometimes sweet reasons that Jeno, at some point, realized that when he thinks about the situation between them and how he feels doing it, their sessions are no longer about him _having_ to look good to do his _job_. He _wants_ to look good _for_ Renjun. He _wants_ to feel the way his eyes burn his skin in desire more and more and more and again. He honestly feels good under Renjun's gaze, under the endless rainfall of praises and sighs and "Fuck"s he lets slip when Jeno's beauty and his performance are too much for his damn health... And Renjun makes him feel so good that all he wanted most was to give back. So he started to work on it.

He did it by showing the best of himself, moving, if possible, more beautifully and slowly each day, always ending up making the sessions extend and sending the alarm clock that points he should stop to hell. He gave back every time he squeezed every part of his body, bending down, biting his lip and sighing sinfully... Just to watch Renjun gulp, sweat and curse in front of him, getting rock hard and about to boil in his place. He bought and wore new things and always paid attention to the eldest to see each of his reactions, to learn everything Renjun liked most, everything that drove him to complete madness more easily.

It came to be _for_ Renjun in more than a simple, dry way. It’s for Renjun because Jeno _wants_ to give everything to him.

Renjun might even be addicted to him, but Jeno is also addicted to how he makes him feel.

Addicted to every time he sees his eyes turn deeply dark when looking at him and every damn compliment Renjun sighs during sessions, always getting more comfortable to make it clear how pretty and perfect he thinks Jeno is.

Jeno feels more comfortable too. Sometimes he even asks if Renjun is enjoying the show, if he likes what he’s wearing and if he's being good for him. Sometimes just to have the pleasure of seeing Renjun needing a few seconds to form a coherent sentence, but sometimes because he feels so weak, so melted by all the praises and the way he makes him feel that he asks just wanting to hear everything again and again.

So maybe he'll make Renjun lose his mind while having to think about it and finally throw him on that bed and kiss his mouth until it goes numb.

And that’s the reason one day he asked "Do you want me?" In little more than a whisper, his fingers pull back some locks of Renjun's hair, just a piece of clothing still on his body and their eyes locked on each other’s.

"You are what I want the most, Jeno." He whispered back, smiling softly.

And he really wants Jeno, hell, more than he could put in words. For God's sake, sometimes Jeno and how much he really wants to know him and kiss him and have him for himself are the only things Renjun has in mind. But more than that, he wants _Jeno_ to be sure that he wants him too. Renjun knew what his eyes and his silence were asking at that moment. He knew that this was his silent permission for Renjun to let his desire win over his composure, but he doesn't want to do that. And he didn't, he just remained silent and waited for Jeno to understand that.

That’s why seconds later Jeno was straddling his lap, one leg on either side of his smaller body and his fingers firmly gripping Renjun's clothes before he panted a "Please", so low that Renjun wouldn't hear if their mouths weren't so close.

Renjun smiled and for the first time in months touched Jeno's body on his own initiative. His small hands seemed to burn on the soft skin of Jeno's waist and he held the spot tightly before smiling condescendingly, laying Jeno where he was sitting before with just one movement. He ruffled his hair affectionately. "Don't do something you’ll regret. I am still your client. The day you want anything more than that, you need to be sure. And then just ask me to stay." And he pulled one of Jeno's hands up to his lips, kissing the palm before leaving him there. 

And Jeno lay on that bed in silence while listening to Renjun close the door behind him, staring at the ceiling and organizing the mess in his head. But some things were already very clear.

He acted impulsively. Renjun was right. And he should organize his own mind before doing anything, especially when it comes to Renjun.

Thinking deeply, Jeno understood that he acted selfishly and childishly. When Renjun looks at him, despite the glow of desire and lust, there’s much, much more behind it. Just there, hidden, waiting to be discovered, explored by him. Renjun is no longer a college boy thinking with his dick just as Jeno still seems to be. If Renjun were a little weaker they would have just ruined everything up, choosing to skip a few steps in a relationship that could become something more if Jeno were more patient.

Now he understood that.

***

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can do literally anything."

And Jeno smiled because yes, he knows, and it’s so nauseatingly sweet that he wants to explode. "Why exactly did you ask for private sessions? Like, you know you could just ask me out, right?"

"First of all we both know that you wouldn't accept it." And Jeno laughed as he threw the truth in his face, making him stop fumbling with his backpack to raise his hands in defense. "Do you really want to know?" He became serious when asking, looking into Jeno's eyes when he raised his head to nod. "I didn't want anyone else's eyes on you since the first time I saw you, Jeno."

***

"You're smiling at your phone. Stop. This is disgusting."

"First of all, it isn't! At least not when it comes to kitty pictures." He smiled looking at his screen again. "Renjun's cat is so _cuuute_ , he's just a fluffy white ball."

"No way, Jeno. You’re texting your damn client and he sends you pictures of his pet?!" He practically yelled, grabbing one of the sofa cushions and throwing it at Jeno, who was sitting in the armchair a few feets from him.

"Hey, stop! We were talking about work, okay? He's been traveling since the weekend and won't be arriving for our Wednesday session. We were just rescheduling." He explained, but Jaemin kept an eyebrow raised in his direction. "And I was the one who asked if his cat is doing well here without him." And then Jaemin sighed, making Jeno look away from his cell phone again. His gaze was fixed on him and he looked serious and concerned.

Jeno knew exactly what he was going to say, but he still let him expose his own concerns.

"Are you sure he's not some creepy old pervert?"

"For God's sake, Jaemin, I already said he's twenty-nine! And no, he's not creepy or dangerous. Do you know how many times he touched me? One. And it was my fault." Jeno said sincerely, looking to his nails before speaking again. "And dude, sometimes he looks at me like... I'm something that not even someone deserves to touch."

"Fuck, Jeno, you want that cock…"

"Stop it, you sucker! As you say, he's just my client." He pointed, even though he knew it was a big fat lie.

***

That Wednesday's session wasn’t the only one postponed. Renjun had also not returned by Friday or even on any day of the following week. He explained something about this trip being an annual procedure of his company and that he should visit each branch and do something that Jeno didn't want to know about because he was too busy trying to deal with the fact that not meeting Renjun on those two days of the week was making him miss him and their routine so much that he couldn't explain.

It was only by feeling that strange emptiness for this long that Jeno realized that that continuous feeling wasn’t really new. What he was feeling he knows very well... Because he feels it all week. Ever. All of them. Until he steps into that hotel room on Wednesday, that feeling going away as soon as his nose is flooded by Renjun's perfume and his ears by his soft voice.

That trip was the cold shower Jeno needed for all parts still confused, suspicious or scared inside him to understand that the interest he feels for Renjun is concrete and fucking real. For him to realize that he no longer needs to suspect that he’s letting himself go in the heat of the moment when he thinks he’s interested in Renjun. Renjun, who from the very beginning moved slowly and respected Jeno’s time, aware that the stripper was right to be scared and in doubt for so long, since mixing work and feelings is a very dangerous path. Calm, sweet and patient Renjun, who waited all that time for him to figure out what he really wants from him.

***

 **You** :

"Renjun"

"Hey Renjun"

"The day you return”

“No matter what damn time it is"

"Do you wanna hang out with me?"

***

When Jeno and Renjun finally met after that long trip, on a cold and too gray Saturday, Jeno felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs the instant moment that their eyes locked. He felt so silly and melted and… Happy looking at him. Besides being the first time they had seen each other in some time, this was the first time Jeno had met Renjun on a weekend, that is, a day in which he was not wearing his usual suits and hair styled back.

Winter had just begun and Renjun was wearing a big, stuffed coat that made him look stubby and absolutely adorable. His brown hair looked soft and longer than normal, falling over his face and making him look younger. During the brief seconds Renjun walked from his car parked across the street to Jeno, he felt like the world stopped and the only thing his mind could process was that smile, that big, warm smile that makes Renjun’s eyes get small and Jeno's heart twitch. So, so weak.

"I didn't think you were serious when you said you wanted to meet me as soon as I arrived." He said when he stopped in front of Jeno, shrinking because of the cold wind and looking at the empty street lit only by the streetlights and the lighting of the 24-hour café they were about to enter. "Let’s come I–?”

And Jeno interrupted him by wrapping his neck in a tight hug, humming satisfied against his hair. It took only a matter of seconds for Renjun to smile and wrap his arms around Jeno's waist as well, pulling him even closer and sniffling into the fluffy, yellow scarf around his neck. “Yes… Just wait a little…”

***

When they sat in that café it was around three in the morning, but neither of them felt tired as the hours passed and they jumped from one subject to another. Between cups of hot drinks and two slices of cake that they barely touched, Renjun and Jeno had a long, casual conversation about themselves and their lives for the first time, like normal people do on first dates. Dates. Jeno's cheeks flushed at the thought as he laughed in the middle of a sip of cappuccino because Renjun was saying something about Donghyuck being a son of a bitch who used Chenle to eat only meat while he was away and that now he’d have to work just to sustain that cat, something that is far from true but still outraged him.

They felt more comfortable and satisfied than ever before sitting in that small, warm place, laughing about silly, simple things and even more silly stories as the sky outside began to cleared up. They felt good finally seeing each other, hearing each other's voices and giggles and felt way better, knowing that this feeling was reciprocated, the way they couldn't look away from each other making it ridiculously obvious.

Neither of them wanted to leave, but the hours passed and the sun rose, making it clear that it’s already late for both of them. When they reluctantly agreed it was time to go home, there was an instance when Jeno felt himself in the right place, with the right person and starting something he would definitely not regret. Renjun was just there, absently smiling at the waitress and asking her for something to take home when it hit Jeno.

A wave of certainty that Renjun is surely one of the things Jeno wants to have in his life the most. Just pure, simple conviction. And when it hit, this certainty just stayed there, without scaring him, without making him think too much. He just... felt.

His head just came back to Earth when Renjun started to pick up his belongings from the table, just copying him mechanically before they got up to leave.

"Do you need a ride?" He heard Renjun ask, opening his mouth to reply that he drove there before thinking again.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He smiled, seeing Renjun smile back and put his hand on the base of his back to guide him to the exit.

Perhaps Jeno almost died.

***

Jeno didn't live very far from there, so he had just a few minutes to think about what to say before the car stops in front of his building. Luckily for him, they already got used to being silent in each other's company and finally smelling Renjun's perfume after so many days helped to calm his nerves. So when the other parked in front of his building, he already had an idea of what he should say.

"I missed you." He blurted out immediately, making Renjun look at him with surprise in his eyes before softening his expression again, chuckling.

“Yeah? I missed you too, babe.”

“Renjun,” He started, taking off his seat belt and turning to him in the passenger seat, Renjun's eyes wandering tenderly over his flushed cheeks before settling on his eyes again. “Now I'm sure about what I want. And I know I don't want to just kiss you and then... mess up the thing we've built. I want to know you. I want to go out with you again and again and learn about the things you like and meet your cat and feel your touch on me.” He said at once, sighing at the end. “I just…”

“Jeno, that’s… That’s great. I want to know you too. Everything about you. And I want to hold your hand and see Chenle's fur all over your clothes.” And Jeno felt his cheeks hurt because of how big he smiled, looking down.

He leaned forward, keeping just a few inches of distance between his face and Renjun's, staring deep into his eyes. Renjun's hands cupped his face gently, his thumbs stroking his flushed cheeks.

"Let me kiss you." He whispered, looking at his lips.

"Please."

And Renjun kissed him, closing the distance between them and touching their lips together gently, sweetly. He held Jeno in place and parted a few moments later just to look at him with half-open eyes, thinking about how Jeno looks prettier than ever. His cute glossy eyes looking at Renjun's lips, nose weepy and hair adorably messy, showing Renjun that he can overcome his own beauty at every moment.

When he dived forward again Jeno's lips were already open, expectantly waiting for his touch.

Their tongues caressed each other’s slowly, their lips moving patiently so they could make the most of that touch. Neither of them wanted to get away and end that kiss, taking short breaks while pecking or smiling at each other and diving again and again. At one time or another they were out of breath because of this cycle, only then moving away.

Jeno gasped for air as they parted, looking at Renjun's red and swollen lips and realizing he looks even more handsome like that, real and simple and… Close. An even more intense heat bloomed on his cheeks when Jeno felt that at any moment he could approach again and kiss Renjun, because having his mouth on his for the first time only made him want it again and again instead of healing his will.

"I... I’ll see you on Wednesday." He finally said, opening the car door and practically running away.

Because fucking hell, what he was feeling at that moment was so intense that he felt like a teenager, as if he couldn't stay another second in that car without moving into Renjun's arms again and begging for more kisses.

***

It’s not even necessary to say that the sessions from that day on became a really difficult task for both of them when it comes to keeping things as they were before, holding themselves back and not always ending up in kisses.

But yes, they always ended up like this, in each other’s arms and pulling each other's bodies closer and closer as if they were going to run away at any moment.

Jeno always managed to take off one or two pieces of clothing, but as soon as his body got close enough to Renjun to see his pretty, tempting lips and his chest rising and falling due to the rapid breathing, he always ended up remembering how he looked right after kissing him and… Everything went downhill, Jeno’s mind just processing about how he wants to see him looking like this and how much he wanted to feel Renjun’s mouth on his, again and again, his small hands holding his waist or digging into his hair, grasping and pulling and making Jeno want to explode.

So every time, sooner or later, he ends up on his lap, whining in the most plaintive voice possible for Renjun to kiss him until he forgets how to talk. And who was Renjun to deny him, if he is in the same deplorable situation?

Both of them missed the sessions, that room, the atmosphere between them. But it didn't last long since the need to be kissing and touching each other was bigger than anything. And it kept happening, again and again, because they never were satisfied, they never feel that they had enough of each other.

Despite this, they maintained these same weekly meetings. When Renjun was traveling, Jeno bought some new clothes, things he thought the other would like, and now with him back he even takes the initiative to ask if he looks pretty, if Renjun likes every new thing, just to hear back all the praises he missed hearing. Now, however, hearing them feels even better, because Jeno can hear this in his ear, in the form of low gasps because of how needy he makes Renjun feel, while he holds his body and shows Jeno all his effects on him through each day more desperate and rougher touches.

But that was not the only change.

Just as Jeno said before, he wants to know Renjun, wants to spend more time with him and to open his life, to start something with him that goes beyond the worker-client relationship. So sometimes after the sessions, or at the weekend or even during the week, when Jeno's college isn’t sucking the life out of him and Renjun leaves work early, they meet to hang out. Sometimes just to have a coffee, sometimes to have a beer or even just to chat somewhere calm with a nice view... They just want to spend more time together and each time they meet, this will seem to grow bigger inside both of them.

Renjun couldn’t even put into words how much he likes to hear Jeno talking about his major, to see the passion in his eyes when he talks about the plans he has for his future, about his best friend with whom he has countless stories to tell and also about his family. Renjun is each day more sure that Jeno carries the most beautiful smile out there and he feels that he’ll never get tired of looking into his crescent-moon eyes, the sweet and adorable boy’s low, shy voice always echoing in his head even when they’re not together. Whenever Jeno laughs, makes a confused, cute noise or repeats his habit of tidying his hair behind his ears, Renjun feels that no place in the world would be better than beside him.

It’s no different when it comes to Jeno. Every new thing he knows about Renjun makes him think that he is more catchy, attractive and interesting than the moment before. Renjun had experienced a lot of things Jeno hadn’t yet. He traveled, loved, experienced the good and bad things in adulthood and built the life he wanted. But still, none of that made him any less fun, cheery and painfully comic. At no time did he make Jeno feel inferior or ashamed to talk about himself, always interested and listening attentively and making Jeno felt comfortable opening up, something he doesn’t do often since he’s a shy person and more of a listener than a speaker.

Everything about the other makes both of them even more interested and certain that they were lucky to know each other. Jeno was happier than ever for allowing Renjun to enter his life and especially for allowing _himself_ to like someone and to wish for their relationship to go far beyond what they had at the beginning.

And yes, this is what Jeno wants most. He no longer wants Renjun to be "that client he kisses sometimes".

So at some point between their first kiss and the moment Jeno realized he was falling in love, he decided that the next session would be the last one, to show in the simplest possible way that Renjun was much more than just the guy who pays for his shows and likes him platonically.

***

 **You** :

_"Hey Renjun"_

_"Can you come a little later for our next session?"_

That was the only indication Jeno gave to Renjun that something different from the usual was happening. When he asked if everything was okay he just gave some excuse and to his relief the eldest didn't insist on the subject.

Despite having decided to take the last step their relationship a few days earlier and giving himself some time – to think about the details of what he would do exactly and especially to have time to prepare himself mentally – not even all the time in the world would be enough to keep Jeno from starting to shake out of nervousness the instant he stepped into that hotel room.

He felt as if he would pass out at any moment as soon as he went into the room he already knew by heart, the panic inside him being even more intense than what he felt the first time he was there. To keep his head in order, as soon as he arrived Jeno started to arrange everything the way he had planned, distracting himself with it. He fixed everything as usual, from the doors, to the speaker in the drawer and the lighting, before locking himself in the bathroom to dress up.

The greatest preparation, in this case, revolved around taking a deep breath and not exploding in anxiety, because in fact Jeno didn't have much to do that day for the session. As always, he had done his own low-key makeup at home, this time while listening to Jaemin, sprawled on his bed, complaining about how he was about to declare himself and wag his ass to a guy his best friend never even saw a photo of before. About his clothes, Jeno only had to put three things on himself, something that would take a maximum of five minutes.

The extra time he wanted was to gain confidence to do what he was about to do without fucking everything up, because all the little things he prepared for this day was to make it special, beautiful and to show to Renjun everything he wanted him to know. Nothing could go wrong, not on that day.

Since everything between them started with Renjun watching and admiring Jeno from afar, no words, no touches, nothing but the youngest's body moving slowly in front of him, what Jeno prepared to declare his feelings was also a song, something special for him to dance to for Renjun. Just one song, but it'd transmit everything he wants to say to the other, who soon will be watching and listening to him explaining everything with his body. Jeno was sure that nothing could be more special and suitable for them than that.

And since Renjun absolutely adores Jeno's body, that day would have no suspense or clothes for him to take off. Jeno will have on his body only his tightest underwear and a delicate body chain, surrounding and highlighting every curve, every inch of him. The thin, silvery chain around his neck is connected with the others that surround his waist and hips. And then, just like in the first session, the chain goes down and also wraps around his thighs like that leather thigh belt, outlining a part of his body that Renjun always looks at hungrily and seems tempted to touch.

He just hid it all under a long black silk robe, matching the color of his underwear and his hair, and looked at himself in the mirror, taking in that he really looked beautiful, beautiful enough for the man he soon wants to call _his_. It cooled his nerves a little bit and alternating positive thoughts with deep breaths he waited for Renjun to arrive, taking just over half an hour for him to hear the sliding doors of the room opening and closing again, indicating the oldest presence. He had the time he asked for, the time he needed to get mentally ready, and being aware that even all the time in the world wouldn’t be enough to calm his heartbeat, Jeno knew that there was only one way to end that nervousness: going out that bathroom as soon as possible and just doing what he was there to do.

***

Renjun definitely didn't expect any of that.

He didn't expect Jeno to come out of that bathroom wearing nothing more than a robe and carrying an aura so seductive and magnetic that he held his breath for a few moments just to admire him. Jeno fiddled with his cell phone for just a few seconds, putting on music before throwing it onto the bed, locking his eyes with Renjun's as he walked closer to him.

A beat, as slow and sensual as Jeno and his footsteps, flooded the room through the speaker and what came next Renjun expected even less:

"Just watch." Jeno said in a low voice, stopping between Renjun's legs just before the first verse started and he untied the knot that kept the robe closed.

_I just wanna_

_Show you how much I appreciate you (Yes)_

_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you (Yes)_

The robe fell to the floor but Renjun didn't focus on the piece, but on the chain that shone against Jeno's entire body, drawing every curve of his perfect figure and sucking in all his attention. He watched Jeno slide his hand over the object from his neck to his hips, scratching it before turning on his back and presenting him with the sight of his body, extremely close, undulating slowly as the music filled his ears, starting to make sense.

_Wanna show you how much, I value what you say_

_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe_

_Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart_

_I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart_

Jeno slowly sat on Renjun's lap, heavy and solid just below his crotch, propping his back against the other's torso. He laid his head onto his shoulder while grinding his ass slowly against his lap, making it hard for Renjun to know what information his head should process first. Whether it should be the warm sensation that flooded his body while hearing the song's lyrics and realizing it was Jeno 'saying' it all to him, or if it should be the way everything around them now seemed to spin and become foggy, his body heating up and responding to Jeno's in every and any way possible.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_

_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

Renjun leaned on the mattress to support himself and looked at the side, to Jeno's face, seeing that his eyes were closed and he opened his mouth in a silent sigh as he rubbed down a little harder, making Renjun's blood boil and descend to his lower area quickly. Renjun was able to watch Jeno carefully at that moment, because he seemed to be too immersed in his own world to care as he moved, biting his lips, frowning and squeezing Renjun's thighs, which he was using as support, not paying attention to anything else. Jeno looked like a work of art in Renjun's eyes at that very moment. A beautiful and sinful masterpiece.

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

_I'll be rockin 'on my babe rockin' rockin 'on my babe_

_Swirlin' on you babe swirlin 'swirlin on you babe_

And Jeno followed what the music said and its rhythm while moving, unstoppably rubbing himself against Renjun's crotch and listening to his pants in his ear. Renjun was already half-hard and totally intoxicated when Jeno stood up and looked him in the eyes, face to face, lifting his chin to get a clearer view of his eyes. Jeno bit his lip when he realized that they were already deep dark in pure lust, Renjun already breathless and totally surrendered to him. Jeno then, to prove that he was in the same situation as him – even though it was already evident by the way his body was shining with sweat – took one of Renjun's hands and placed it on his own belly, running it down to the bulge in his own underwear.

_And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_

_A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what_

_Sit back sit back it's the pregame show_

_Daddy you know what's up_

Renjun rubbed and squeezed Jeno's cock firmly through his underwear, watching him shiver, moan and completely fall apart in heavy sighs, his cock already completely and pitifully hard in his hand. Renjun wasn't in a better situation, and for that very reason he groaned audibly when Jeno straddled his body and pulled him close by the back of his neck, rubbing their bodies together and rolling his hips with Renjun's cock against his ass. 

_I'mma take this time_

_To show you how much you mean to me_

_'Cause you all I need_

_No money can emphasize or describe_

_The love that's in between the lines_

Jeno made an effort to keep his glossy eyes open and held Renjun's face close to his before the next lines, his hips never stopping rubbing but their eyes fixed on each other.

_Boy look into my eyes_

_While I'm grinding on you_

_This is beyond sex_

_I'm high on you_

_If it's real then you know how I feel_

_Rockin 'on you babe_

And that was Renjun's limit. In a matter of seconds their lips were bumping in a passionate and desperate kiss, with tongues colliding outside their mouths while Renjun squeezed Jeno's waist tightly, pulling him towards his body.

_In my mind all I can think about_

_Is a frame for our future_

_And the pictures of the past_

_And a chance to make this love last_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_

"I want you to stay the night, Renjun. And I want you to have sex with me." Jeno gasped against Renjun's mouth when they parted the kiss and they looked at each other in silence, the last seconds of the music playing in the background as Renjun tried to keep his mind from blacking out due to everything Jeno had said to him through that music, everything he made his body and also his heart feel, and now what he had just asked for.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Do I seem in doubt?"

He didn't answer what Jeno said, instead throwing him on the bed and holding himself on top of him, pecking his lips before staring down at his body, admiring every inch of exposed skin he's wanted to touch for months.

"Fuck, Jeno, you're so pretty," He praised before leaning forward and taking his lips in a deep, long kiss, touching their bodies and listening to Jeno moan against his mouth when their bulges rubbed against each other. Renjun slid his hands down the sides of Jeno's body, feeling each thin chain, before going down his thighs, squeezing roughly and making Jeno whimper. "I could spend hours worshiping you..."

"Ah, Renjun, please… Do it, please." He begged with a broken and needy voice. If there was something Jeno wanted at that moment it was to feel Renjun's hands on his body, his lips, his tongue, to take whatever Renjun was capable of giving. He didn't care about anything else.

The reply only made him squeeze Jeno's thigh even harder, completely affected by the way the boy sounded when horny. He dove in to kiss him again, this time slow and patient, feeling Jeno wrap his arms around his shoulders and tangle his fingers in his hair. When Renjun moved away to go down to his neck their dicks accidentally touched again, making Jeno keen audibly and throw his head back, completely and beautifully pliant and sensitive to any touch.

The boy's legs twitched around Renjun's hips when he lightly bit his neck, sucking on the same spot and leaving a red mark, only to move a few inches and repeat the action again and again.

“You have no idea how many times I wanted to do this, Jeno. All over your body." He confessed, which made Jeno move his head to the side and expose more of his neck to him, in a silent and obvious permission for him to do whatever he wants.

And Renjun did, patiently marking Jeno's skin, sniffing and reveling in his scent and caressing the soft skin with the tip of his nose. From place to place, he went down kissing and teasing his sensitive skin with his teeth, going down from his neck to his shoulder and then down to his chest, doing exactly what he wanted: to worship every part of Jeno's body.

When his mouth reached Jeno's belly, his hands finally, _finally_ slid from the side of his body to touch the bulge in his underwear. Jeno let out a surprised moan, already in pure need just with one squeeze on his cock through the fabric, making the older man stop trailing kisses on his skin to raise his head and look him in the eye.

"Do you want me to take this off, baby boy?" He cooed at him in a sweet voice, which brought a little mewl from him.

"Yes, please."

“Of course, angel. You're such a good boy, aren't you, Jeno? Always asking nicely, so good for me.” He praised, and Jeno didn't know if he was whining because of the compliments or because he felt Renjun free his dick from the grip of his underwear, pulling it down his legs slowly.

Jeno felt a shiver run through his body as soon as he found himself without any more clothing, but he spread his legs to hold Renjun's weight between them anyways, as soon as he leaned forward. He watched Renjun bit his lip as he touched his cock directly while staring at Jeno, moving his hand along his length slowly but with a firm grip.

"You're such a big boy, baby..." He stated in a low voice, making Jeno mewl again and grab the sheets tightly when he ran his thumb over the wet glans, spreading Jeno's precum.

"K-Kinda?" He replied all dizzy, managing to pay attention only to the slow movement of Renjun's small hand on his dick and how it sent tremors of pleasure directly down his spine, making him arch.

"You're so beautiful, babe, so, so beautiful." Renjun said, Jeno opening his eyes to look at him and finding him trailing his eyes over his body in adoration. He had no idea how he looked, but he certainly was a mess. He feels his skin sticking to the sheets from so much sweat, feels his face hot and the way he moved his head on the bed every time a wave of pleasure hit him had surely left his hair a mess. But if Renjun thinks his image is beautiful and worthy of admiration, it's pretty much more than fine.

While pumping Jeno's cock, Renjun placed his free hand on the back of one of his knees and bent it upwards, admiring Jeno all exposed under him. The same hand slid down, stroking the full length of the pale, soft skin of his thigh before reaching his ass, caressing and then squeezing and exposing Jeno's hole for himself. He cursed, so horny that his dick hurt, starting to pump Jeno's dick even faster and slapping his asscheek once.

"A-Ah! Renjun, just... Please!" His plea came out louder than he expected, his broken voice and teared up puppy eyes showing how pliant he already was.

"What, pretty boy?"

"Please, fuck me, please, please, please..." He pleaded, and he felt so needy that he would continue to plead shamelessly if Renjun had not answered right away.

"Did you bring condoms?"

"No… Fuck it, I trust you, Renjun. I just want to feel you, please."

"Yeah, sweetheart? Want me to take your body for me? To take care of you?" He leaned forward, giving Jeno a peck on the lips and grabbing his wrists before pinning them to the bed, leaving Jeno at his complete mercy.

"Yes, please, I- Ah!” He groaned in the middle of his speech, feeling on the verge of bursting in tears as he felt Renjun suck one of his nipples while rubbing his dressed cock against his.

"You what?"

"I spent a lot of time just... Just thinking about it, so please..."

"Really, pretty?" He hummed from Jeno's chest, instantly interested but moving to the other nipple, licking slowly without looking at him. "Talk more about it. What were you thinking about?"

"I... Wondered about how it would feel having you– Having you inside me... Fuck, about how you'd fuck me, if you'd be gentle and sweet or if you'd fuck me into the mattress..." Renjun chuckled at the confession, finding it adorable that even with his legs wide open for him Jeno still whispered that in such an embarrassed tone.

"Yeah, baby boy? Good to know that I was on your mind." He said, saying nothing for a while as he trailed kisses over his jaw until he reached Jeno's ear. "And about your thoughts, I actually can fuck you in both ways..." He looked at Jeno, asking with a mischievous smile, "Wanna see?"

And damn God, that night Jeno discovered that he really can.

Renjun was all sweet throughout the process of opening Jeno up for his cock, giving his fingers for him to suck before fingering Jeno for what seemed like hours, curling and scissoring his fingers while showering him in kisses, love marks and whispered praises. Ah, the praises, Jeno would never tire of the way Renjun keeps saying how pretty, adorable and good he is, how beautiful he looks moaning and crying his name while taking three or four fingers like a champ. In fact, he was even too sweet for Jeno's sanity, working on his hole and pumping his cock for so long that his belly was all soaked in his precome, his cock leaking so much that every movement of Renjun's hand was making an obscene squelch.

Jeno had no idea for how long he begged, cried and whimpered, holding his orgasm between desperate kisses and high pitched moans, when Renjun moved his hands away from his body, sitting on his own heels and finally starting to unbuckle his belt. Despite the feeling of emptiness and the desperation to get Renjun back over him, Jeno took the time to watch Renjun's every move, gulping the moment he pulled his dick out of his damp underwear and licking his lips while watching him stroke his length slowly. He slicked himself up with the pre-cum dripping from his slit as he sighed heavily, unconsciously fucking into his fist in search of relief, making Jeno want to die. Choking, preferably. 

"Can you wait a moment, babe? You mess me up so much that I'm already close... If I felt you clenching around my fingers and moaning my name so prettily for another minute I would come inside my damn briefs." And Jeno groaned at the confession, because Renjun certainly has no idea of how horny he gets hearing him say how much effect Jeno has on him. He wanted to feel Renjun's cock in his mouth more than ever, to discover his taste, to suck and moan around his cock as if his life depended on it, he wanted it so bad. He was literally salivating.

"I want to suck you off so badly." Renjun chuckled.

"I see... But be patient, we'll have plenty of opportunities to do everything you want, okay, angel?"

And Jeno mewled something that should have sounded like a yes, making Renjun laugh again. Then he finally started taking off his tie, getting Jeno's attention again because _fucking finally_. When he was unbuttoning the first buttons on his shirt Jeno spoke again, in a shy and whispered voice.

"I wouldn't complain if you keep the suit on..." Even though he spoke extremely softly Renjun heard and raised one eyebrow, a cocky smile blooming on his lips. He leaned over Jeno, sliding a hand over his torso before absently playing with the chain around his thigh.

"That's it then? Being all exposed in front of someone fully dressed is something for you? Does it turn you on, pretty boy?"

"Yes, I... Yes." He confessed, spreading his legs as wide as possible and grabbing Renjun's shirt desperately, because he couldn't take any more teasing. He was already on the edge and about to start crying. "Now please, Renjun, I can't take it anymore, c-can you please…"

"Okay, okay, big boy, I got you, I'll make you feel good now, okay?"

And he didn't lie, soon lining himself up in Jeno's hole and pressing into him just lightly, making them both moan and Jeno pull him into a hungry, desperate kiss. He grabbed Renjun's hair, pulling at it and whimpering inside his mouth every time his dick rubbed against his entrance, soaking him up with his own precome. Jeno felt as if he was about to combust.

When Renjun started to slide inside, however, Jeno had to move away from his lips and let out a groan that sounded more like a howl, letting his head fall on the bed while his eyes rolled and his jaw dropped loose. Jeno didn't measure Renjun's cock in his own hand so he wouldn't know the size for sure, and he obviously wasn't as big as he was, but he didn't expect Renjun to feel _that_ thick. Perhaps the fact that he isn't soaked in lube and hadn't been having sex for a few months collaborated to make him feel like he's being split open, but anyway Jeno wasn't complaining. Renjun repeated "I got you, angel, I got you" in his ear as he pushed in slowly until being completely inside, cursing and moaning so prettily that Jeno didn't know if his cock was twitching and leaking on his abdomen because of Renjun's cock or Renjun's voice.

He clenched around him experimentally, just to get used to the size and to accommodate Renjun more comfortably, but Renjun's hips jerked against his ass unconsciously and made him arch out of bed. His cock grinding and stretching his walls were too much and he simply couldn't hold still, arching, twitching and tearing up.

Jeno felt so fucking complete and full, not just physically speaking but in many other ways. He felt full of Renjun's smell, felt hypersensitive to the warm touch of his fingers on his sweaty skin, felt a sea of feelings inside him overflow every time Renjun's soft, wet lips planted kisses on his neck and face, wiping away every tear… He felt absolutely fulfilled in a way he could never explain.

He stretched his arms to pull Renjun even closer, gluing his body to his own and using his long legs to do the same with his hips. Renjun was completely, totally on him, and Jeno mentally thanked the world for that very moment because he could hear the sound and feel the warmth of Renjun's heavy breathing against his chest, so fast and deep that Jeno could tell that they were drowned by the same sensations.

"Please, move, please, please..." In the first low plea Jeno released Renjun already moved, but he kept begging even though he knew he wouldn't stop.

It took less than a few minutes for both of them to become vocal and loud, moaning and repeating each other's names when they weren't busy cursing or letting out incoherent phrases. Renjun was building the pace slowly so that both of them could fully enjoy the moment, thrusting into Jeno with force, bottoming out and pulling leisurely before repeating everything again. Jeno couldn't think properly, his whole body and mind focused on the sensation of Renjun's cock sliding out and coming back with full force at a constant pace, something he realized briefly that he would never be able to maintain even with all the effort.

By that point Jeno was already feeling so good that it was like there was no world around; he could only process his body and Renjun's, together, their skins burning and dripping sweat and his cock sliding in, stretching and filling his hole to the brim. He couldn't feel anything else, just the overwhelming sensation of Renjun's hip grinding against his ass every time he pushed himself completely inside, stuffing him and touching every possible sensitive place up his hole. Jeno had no idea how loud he was moaning, but knowing himself he was certainly screaming like a whore. At least Renjun seems to like it, because every time Jeno moans, cries or sobs he just slams harder, gritting his teeth and digging his fingertips into the skin of his waist, eventually bursting the thin chain around there with the strength of his own hands.

He just couldn't help it, he _needed to_ suppress his sensations in some way or he would explode, he was sure.

And soon he was no longer sweet, the things quickly climbing from it to him bending Jeno in half and fucking him so hard that he needed to hold him in place, or else he would slide up on the bed at every thrust. At that moment the thin chains around Jeno's thighs also broke so hard that his legs were being forced open and back, following the same fate at the one around his waist. But he couldn't care less.

To be honest, he couldn't even think, let alone care about something while feeling his own orgasm building up and burning on his lower abdomen. He didn't even feel his own legs anymore, but it wasn't because of the position or the strength Renjun was using to bend him; it was because of the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. His throat was dry but his skin was completely soaked with sweat, his body trembling unconsciously. At that point he could no longer see anything, partly because his eyes were teary and partly because his vision was completely blurred, both due to the intense pleasure. But he couldn't keep his eyes open for long anyways, always closing them tightly even though he wanted to keep his gaze connected to Renjun's, even though he wanted to come looking deep into his eyes, calling his name, showing that everything he was feeling was thanks to him.

"Jeno… Ah fuck, babe I'm so close…" Renjun whimpered, frowning and bending over to lay his forehead on his shoulder. Now Jeno was impossibly bent, but thanks to the position Renjun was also going even deeper, making his vision go black at each slam of his hips against his ass, so he left the back pain for the Jeno of the future to worry about.

"O-oh my God, Renjun, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum, please, please!"

"Open your legs, angel, I've got you, okay?" Jeno did, shaky, and soon Renjun was pressing his abdomen against his, Jeno's sensitive, leaking and aching cock crushed between them. The sensation made Jeno scream and cry from pleasure, extremely close. "You can come at any time, yeah? Cum for me, baby boy, let it go, mhm?" Renjun moved again, but this time he reached for Jeno's hands, intertwining their fingers and pinning his hands to the bed. "Look at me, baby" He asked, as if reading Jeno's mind or sharing the same will. Then Jeno struggled to open his eyes, blinking rapidly to wipe away his tears to see Renjun. "Yeah, just like this, babe… You're so pretty, Jeno, the prettiest."

Jeno whined because of the praises, his eyes filling with tears again, but this time he didn't want to close them. Renjun was looking so fucking beautiful, literally stunning, and Jeno just couldn't look away from him. He was even more sweaty than him because of the effort, his hair that was perfectly neat before was completely damp and messy, falling over his face and tickling Jeno's. But the smile he carried was prettier and sweeter than ever, his eyes roaming every corner of Jeno's face fondly. He dove to press one last messy and clumsy peck against Jeno's lips, leaning his forehead against his and groaning against his mouth.

"Jeno, I can't handle it anymore, babe, I'm gonna cum, for real. Ah, fuck, do you… Do you want me to pull out?"

"No! No, Renjun, don't–" But he didn't have to finish, because Renjun squeezed his fingers tightly, pushing into him completely and cumming as deep as he could into Jeno. He put all his weight on Jeno while spilling his load inside him, grinding down against his abdomen and asking Jeno to cum for him in a whisper.

He didn't even need to ask, because Jeno's orgasm hit the moment he felt Renjun's cum start to fill him and soak his insides, spurting between their bodies and trembling under him from head to toe. Renjun moaned when Jeno started to clench around his cock while cumming, too sensitive to keep himself up with Jeno's hole literally milking him dry. Then he untangled their fingers, running his hands down his sides and hugging his thin, now fully marked waist, snuggling up to Jeno's neck.

When Jeno came down from his orgasm he felt too weak to move, his arms laying heavy on the bed, too heavy for him to be able to hug Renjun back. The most he could do was rub his cheek against Renjun's hair, kissing his temple a few times before smiling to himself, because Renjun was breathing so heavily he seemed to be sleeping.

"Let's clean up, sloth, we need a shower."

"You can pull me by the foot to the bathroom if you want, I'm too old for that. I just want to sleep."

"There's a big ass bathtub with hydromassage in the next room, you can sleep there if you want, I bet it's better than snuggling here in a puddle of my cum."

"Jeno…" He got up, wide-eyed "Oh my God, Jeno, my only shirt is dirty with _cum_ , how the fuck am I going to get out of here?"

***

"Do you want to meet Chenle tomorrow?" Renjun asked, hugging Jeno from behind in the dark of the room, the touch of their fresh skin feeling so good that the youngest closed his eyes while chuckling at his question "I can make our lunch, I think I'll earn some points with my talent in the kitchen."

“I don't think it would be a bad idea... I just need to stop by mines to clean clothes and get a change just in case.”

“Clothes? For what?" Jeno snorted in disbelief, looking at him over his shoulder in time to see his smile and eyes shining even in the dark "I think everyone wins if you go around my house naked." He stated, laughing when Jeno presented him with a skeptical look.

"I won't do it." He replied, seeing Renjun lift his eyebrows before snuggling up his back.

"Mhm, yeah, you won't."

***

_"Excuse me Lee Jeno, since I was left here on my own, can you at least come home and get the rest of your clothes?!"_

"Oh my God, Jaemin, stop being a drama queen, what are you talking about?"

_"Drama? You're literally living with your boyfriend, so come here and empty your room so I can look for another cute boy to feed.”_

“Stop it, I'm not moving. I don't live with Renjun, I live with you."

 _“Jeno, you are my flatmate and in the last three months I saw you, like, twice! Why don't you lift your ass off your boyfriend's cock and come get your things already?"_ Jeno snorted in disbelief and then Jaemin sighed, his voice becoming softer before continuing. _“You know you don't want to go back, baby. Since you started dating you barely spent the first month here... If what is preventing you from moving out is fear of upsetting me just stop it. I'm putting on a show, but to be honest I want you to be happy no matter what. Or where. I just miss you."_

“Well, yeah, I was actually kinda afraid… Thank you, Jaem." He said, looking at the ceiling from Renjun's couch with his legs on the olders lap and petting Chenle "But I'm also lazy. All of my clothes I wear to go to college and the gym are already here and I don't need the rest anyway.”

_"How not?"_

"HE IS NAKED ALL DAY!"

"RENJUN, FUCK, SHUT UP!"

_"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS INFO!!!"_

**Author's Note:**

> the [thigh belt](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1w2PXX4sIL1JjSZFqq6AeCpXa0/New-women-Waist-Cincher-Leather-belts-Thigh-High-Suspenders-Garter-Belt-Leg-Harness-punk-Sexy-accessories.jpg_q50.jpg) i used for inspiration
> 
> the song jeno danced was [dance for you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGc9n6BiWXA) by beyoncé!!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/dulcisomnia) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/pupj3n)


End file.
